Passion
is Natsuki Rin's second character song that appears in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tsuyo ki na manazashi me wo sorasazu ni mitsumeru faiyā Futoi shisen no hō e majikaru・sutātā unmei wa ugoku Hi no tama mitai ni moe agaru toki fukanō wo koeru Janpu suru shunkan hoppu suteppu sunīkā Manmaru na hoho no, honō ni rikutsu nante nai Atsui omoi ni namae wo hitotsu dake tsukeru nara.. Akai, jōnetsu kore shikanai iku shikanai! Kakato no jetto josō wo tsukete supīdo wo agete iku Yume no dōkasen hi wo tsukeru, sore ga jōnetsu Kumo no manimani chikachika haneru Ōbā・za・reinbō hiraite yuku hanabi Kachigena kuchibiru ase nijimu hodo kamishimeta rūju Ī hi mo warui hi mo buran nyū・deizu doryoku wo nameru na! Shinjite iru mono ima keshite akirametakunai mono Tenohira ni atsumete kobushi wo gutto nigitta Tongatte mo saki e susumou riyū nante nai Kyōsō janaku jibun ni charenji wo shite itai Akai, jōnetsu ki ga tsuitara aza ga atta Junjō otome ikizama dake de jajji shite kamawanai Zero ga hajimari kyutto musubu kuchimoto ni wa Meramera somaru nachuraru・rūju Itsu no hi ni ka hana ga hiraku tsubomi Akai, jōnetsu kore shikanai iku shikanai! Kakato no jetto josō wo tsukete supīdo wo agete iku Yume no dōkasen hi wo tsukeru, sore ga jōnetsu Kumo no manimani chikachika haneru Ōbā・za・reinbō hiraite yuku hanabi |-|Kanji= つよ気なまなざし　眼をそらさずにみつめるファイヤー 太い視線のほうへ　マジカル・スターター運命は動く 火の玉みたいに燃えあがるとき不可能をこえる ジャンプする瞬間　ホップステップスニーカー まんまるな頬の、ほのおに理屈なんてない 熱い想いに名前をひとつだけつけるなら．． 赤い、情熱　これしかないいくしかない！ かかとのジェット助走をつけてスピードをあげていく 夢の導火線火をつける、それが情熱 雲の間に間にチカチカ跳ねる オーバー・ザ・レインボウ　ひらいてゆく花火 かち気なくちびる　汗にじむほどかみしめたルージュ いい日もわるい日も　ブランニュー・デイズ努力をナメるな！ 信じているもの　今けしてあきらめたくないもの 手のひらに集めてこぶしをぐっとにぎった とんがっても先へ進もう理由なんてない 競争じゃなく自分にチャレンジをしていたい 赤い、情熱　気がついたらアザがあった 純情乙女　生きざまだけでジャッジしてかまわない ゼロがはじまりきゅっと結ぶ口もとには メラメラ染まるナチュラル・ルージュ いつの日にか　花がひらくつぼみ 赤い、情熱　これしかないいくしかない！ かかとのジェット助走をつけてスピードをあげていく 夢の導火線火をつける、それが情熱 雲の間に間にチカチカ跳ねる オーバー・ザ・レインボウ　ひらいてゆく花火 |-| English= Turning your eyes away from my powerful fire I'll change the direction of my destiny by using Magical Starter with just a glance Like a burning fireball I will surpass the impossible and claim victory Putting on my sneakers I will use this moment to hop step and jump With my cheeks blazing with fury I have finally given this burning feeling a name... I've got no choice but to use this crimson passion! Attached to my heels are jets that give me speed and allow me to fly My dreams and passion are like fireworks Flashing through the clouds And opening up over the rainbow With sweat running down my face I, Rouge have no limits Though I experienced my share of bad days, I'll strive to also experience brand new days! I will never give up on the person that believes in me! I will gather it in the palm of my hand and hold onto them tightly Looking around sharply I continue to push forward I will accept the challenge Though I was born a pure hearted maiden I will judge With a red passionate spirit Beginning at zero I will tightly bind their mouths One day this bud will bloom into a flower It will be stained a burning natural rouge I've got no choice but to use this crimson passion! Attached to my heels are jets that give me speed and allow me to fly My dreams and passion are like fireworks Flashing through the clouds And opening up over the rainbow Audio Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Music